


The Right Touch

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Working Girl Brienne! [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Awkward Boners, Bang City, First Dates, I don't write drabbles, Jaime is an ass, Masseuse!Brienne, No drabbles from me ever, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: After a blind date that turns sour, Jaime and Brienne meet again.





	1. One

Angry blues on an ugly, red face was not the sight anyone wanted to see for an afternoon of relaxation. Neither was the pair of twinkling green eyes on a golden, perfectly-chiseled face that came with a jaw that could cut glass.

Brienne Tarth stood in the middle of the living room, a tall, broad-shouldered woman with a face so homely even a mother would struggle to love it. Huge hands rested on broad hips, the stance powerful yet also exasperated as she continued to regard the most infuriating man in the entire Westeros. This was no other than Jaime Lannister. Westeros Men’s Quarterly’s Most Eligible Bachelor eight years running, and likely for the ninth time if Brienne did not punch him in the face.

Jaime stood with his head leaning against the doorframe, muscular arms crossed over his tanned chest. His chest was thickly coated with golden fur, and his six-pack abs were so impressive they had to unreal. Everything about him was hard to believe, actually. The Seven had poured all good fortune into his looks, background and maybe even his brains on the day of his birth. Brienne knew he was handsome—he was famous for being the youngest CEO in the business community, not to mention the richest—but in the flesh, Jaime Lannister was exponentially better in every way imaginable. She blushed, remembering how well she knew that.

A smile quirked the corner of his slender lips upon seeing the pink spots blooming from her cheeks. He continued to lean against the doorframe, commanding and sure even when dressed only in a towel.

“I told you I did not want to see you again.” Brienne’s frown matched the ferocity of her growl.

“Wench, when I’m told no, all the more I intend to see and do more.” Jaime drawled, unperturbed by her temper. His heated gaze raked her from the top of her head to the tips of her white sneakers before they climbed up to look at her mouth then her eyes. “Besides, I’m not entirely to blame for the position we’re in now.”

“Really? Because if I remember right, I never mentioned where I worked. I never gave you any contact details.” Brienne’s tone was accusing. “You stalked me.”

“Yes, you told me you’re a masseuse. You mentioned you’re from Tarth. That’s all the information I needed to look you up and—“

“And what? Make fun of me again? Insult me?”

Though Brienne was furious, this was all her fault—not that she would ever tell Jaime that. She should never have agreed for Margaery to set her up on a blind date. Should have run away from the restaurant the moment she realized the mystery date was Jaime Lannister. Bloody Seven, it wasn’t like anyone put a gun to her head and ordered her to suck him off as well. That night she had done so many things out of character but going to a stranger’s home and making out with him as soon as they were past the door—that was something she _never_ thought she would do.

Jaime looked confused. “How exactly did that happen again?”

“Oh, gods.” Brienne grunted, dropping her hands from her hips and turning around to start folding up the massage table. “Look, I’m over it but I’d rather not revisit that night. You wasted your time-and mine—hiring me under false pretenses. I’ll just tell my boss that you had an emergency so you’ll only be charged twenty percent.”

The pesky table remained stubbornly straight, refusing to yield to the strength of her hands. Brienne was struggling with it and cursing at the fucking piece of portable furniture when an elegant hand suddenly settled on her wrist. The glare she shot Jaime should make any man whither. He looked at her calmly, yet firmly, as he removed her hand from the table.

“I wanted us to talk.”

“What about what I want?”

“If memory serves me right, and I’m pretty sure because I’m not yet senile, you wanted to more than just talk that night too. Did that change so quickly?”

Brienne snatched her hand away from him. It must have been the wine. She hardly touched alcohol and Jaime knew his wines. They had a good vintage from Dorne. She stuck to half a glass through dinner and only allowed a little refill. Big as her body was, it clearly did not handle wine well—at least, not something that strong.

Oh, yes, it was the wine. Why else would she agree to go to his apartment _—“It’s just three blocks from here, and I have good coffee”_ \---and be all over him during the elevator ride, the short walk in the hallway, when she shoved him to the door and he laughed about cracking his skull? Then when she shoved him again down the couch and climbed on his lap, her mouth filling his own mouth with rough pants? _“I never do this.” “Glad I made you change your mind, then.”_

Jaime, realizing how angry she was for the first time since she realized he was her client, stepped away. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Brienne managed to fold up the table this time. Ït calmed her, knowing that this useless discussion was coming to an end.

“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted that night,” she said briskly, brushing her palms on her pants. They were white drawstring and loose-fitting. Looking at Jaime, she continued, “The thing is, you needn’t have bothered seeking me out. You said what you said because. . .well, it’s been like that my whole life. I shouldn’t have made a bigger deal out of it.”

_“You great beast of a woman,” Jaime moaned as she sucked at his cock. She frowned, realizing she had misheard. Her mouth faltered and his fingers brushing through her hair encouraged her to continue. So she tightened her lips around the plump head and resumed sucking._

_“You’re the ugliest woman I’ve ever seen but fuck, your mouth.” His hips rose off the couch. “Gods damn it.”_

It wasn’t the words that hurt. She was used to insults. But she shouldn’t have thought that just because Jaime Lannister smiled at her warmly and actually engaged her in conversation, it meant he was different. It brought back memories of high school, when Ronnet Connington murmured that he might just win the bet after all while fondling her tits. It had traumatized her until Hyle Hunt came along in the last year of college. Again she made the mistake of thinking he was different, and counted herself fortunate for finding the camera hidden under his clothes just before whatever video it shot got too embarrassing. A few years ago, there was a guy who was really nice—Oberyn Martell. But his confession of his bisexuality was too much for her and she realized she couldn’t completely be at ease in the relationship. There had been no one since.

“What you said was the truth,” Brienne told Jaime. “Ill-timed, but I’m over it.”

Her voice shook a little and she hoped he didn’t hear it. There was nothing she could do about her broad, crooked nose, her thick-lipped, wide mouth, the freckles that stained her from face to toe. But she could control who was allowed in her life. The man standing in front of her won’t be in it again. She will do everything to ensure it.

“Does that mean I’m to never apologize? That I’m to never make amends?” He demanded. “I say stupid things when I’m about to come, alright? You are ugly but you know it. But I didn’t mean it to be insulting. That’s hard to believe, I know—“

“I said I’m over it.” Brienne insisted. He will never know how she had cried, or how her nipples ached for days from his kisses. She had been so angry at her body betraying her so. “And it’s not like I spent days crying or hating myself. But next time you should be more careful.”

They looked at each other in silence. Jaime’s expression was unreadable but he didn’t seem tense. Brienne would know. She was in the business of knowing bodies and knowing how to alleviate and sooth it. When not another word passed between them, she took the massage table.

“So, you owe twenty percent.” She said.

“How about on top of your usual rate I double the tip?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have any more clients after me?”

“Er, no. You’re the last one.” Brienne said slowly. “I’m off early today. It’s supposed to be my day off but someone's sick and there were clients who already made bookings. My boss promised that I could leave early because someone else can take over later.”

“Well, you’ve been here for half an hour. Seems a waste of a twenty percent. Might as well pay you fully and tip generously.”

This time, Brienne was confused. “I’m sorry, are you implying that you want _me_ to massage _you_?”

Jaime’s eyes flashed. “Why not? I know for a fact you know how to touch me and I like the way you do it.” A massive red wave hit her right in the face and she lowered her head to hide her blush. It was too late. “Your boss won’t give you a hard time if you’re a little late, will she?”

“Er. . .”

Jaime waved his hand. “Let me worry about that. I’ll make the call and send her a tip too. You think she’ll be okay with that?”

“Y-Yes. . .but I’m not sure. . .if this is wise. I mean—” Gods, she had kissed this man. He had his lips and hands all over her.

_She had sucked his cock!_

“You said you’re over it.” Jaime told her.

_“I am."_

“Good. Go fix that table again or whatever. I’m ready.”

Brienne opened her mouth to protest again when Jaime, smirking, swept the towel away.

 

 


	2. Two

After the initial shock of seeing Jaime Lannister naked for the first time, Brienne stared at him warily. Of course he would do this. If men weren’t ridiculing her, they tested which buttons of hers to push. He fell right in the latter category and looked damned proud, grinning at her hugely, those deep dimples causing a warm flutter in her stomach. Brienne pushed her shoulders back and stood to her full height, an impressive six-foot-three.

She seized the massage table and straightened it in a single snap. Jaime took a teeny leap away and she smirked this time, a soft harrumph puffing out of her lips. She set the table right side up, patted it flat then looked him in the eye. It was not as easy as she made it to be because a naked Jaime in the sunlight was the very reason people had eyes. Her neck was warm and sweat was begging to gather between her breasts. But she was a professional.

“On the table.”

Jaime sauntered toward her, making a big show of going around so he would be standing beside her. She stood her ground, refusing to lean closer when she caught a whiff of his shampoo and the soft, lingering scent of aftershave and cologne from his skin. “As you command, wench,” he drawled, climbing on top and stacking his chin on his elbows.

Brienne chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes skidded to his ass. It was golden as the rest of him. The gods help her but Jaime Lannister sunbathed in the nude. She turned away. Her shoulders were stiff and her hands jerky as she dug through her kit for a towel to preserve the modesty that Jaime felt his body didn’t need and for the oils.

Sure enough, when he felt the whoosh of the towel over him before it settled on his skin, he grunted, “There’s no need for that, wench.”

“Brienne,” she said through gritted teeth. “You probably don’t but my work policy requires that I cover up clients while working on them.”

Jaime raised himself on his elbows and turned to her on his side. “You mean that towel has been used by other people?”

She sighed. “It’s laundered and sterilized and everything to ensure that it’s always clean when used on a client. You can’t expect us to use a brand-new towel on people all the time.”

He shook his head. “Well, I mind. Go get my towel over there.” He said, pointing at the one he had discarded on the floor. As Brienne cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, the disapproval on his face softened. “If you please, Brienne.”

She gave him a last look before turning to retrieve it. The deep crimson color of the towel emphasized his tan. His skin was smooth and perfect, even at the back, and muscled. She could just imagine how he would feel under her hands. Realizing the direction of her thoughts, she frowned and returned to her kit to pull out her case of massage oils.

“You’re taking your time,” Jaime said.

“Would you rather I rush and leave you dissatisfied?” Brienne asked.

Jaime chuckled.

“What now?”

“Nothing.”

Brienne unzipped the case. “I have a selection of oils. Coconut, sunflower and apricot kernel oil. Do you have any allergies I should know about before we proceed?”

“Really? Well, I have a peanut allergy.”

“Then I recommend the apricot oil. It’s the alternative for people with allergies like yours. Plus, it’s not so greasy, if that’s another concern. Any part that you want me to work on?”

“My back and my legs are a little stiff. I’ve been on a plane for nearly fourteen hours.”

“Alright, then.” Brienne pulled out the bottle of apricot kernel oil and poured it on her palms. Rubbing them gently, she began to knead his back. He felt strong even when lying down like this and his skin was so smooth. Then she noticed that his chin was still resting on his elbows. “You’ll have to put your face through the hole, Jaime.”

“Put my face through the hole,” he chuckled again before obeying her.

“Gods, what are you, five?” She asked, exasperated.

“Wench, if I’m five and you’re touching me like you are, I think cops would be involved.”

Brienne huffed and resumed rubbing and kneading his back.

Her hands were large, with long fingers and wide, square palms. They were one of the few things she liked about herself because they were perfect for her job. These and her long, strong build that enabled her to give massages to clients who were on the taller and broader side, like Jaime. As she flattened her palm gently on his back, she asked, “How’s the pressure?”

“It can be stronger.”

She adjusted and pressed more firmly. “How about that?”

“Harder.”

So she gave it stronger, harder. “Now?”

“Perfect,” Jaime grunted.

She paused. “Are you sure?”

“I’m strong enough.” He groaned. Brienne detected something strange in his tone but couldn’t really name it.

As she spread more oil on her palms and continued touching him, she felt rather than heard him sigh. It caused a slight dip in his back and for his chest to expand as it drifted out of him. “Your hands feel fantastic. But I knew that from the first night.”

“You know, in order to relax, a client would try to get some sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak. I never understood that. How can you sleep when someone’s hands are all over you? You’d be pretty pissed if the guy falls asleep while you’re fucking him, wouldn’t you be?”

Brienne flushed and found a tensed line on his shoulder. “We shouldn’t be talking about personal matters.”

“But that’s the reason we’re here.”

“I told you I’m over it.”

“Well, I’m not.”’ His back muscled rolled and shifted as he turned to look at her. Brienne sighed and stared at him wearily.

“Jaime, put your face back in the hole.”

“I know I did a terrible thing. If not for. . .if I hadn’t been traveling, I’d have sought you earlier and apologized. Hells, I should have run after you that night but you were faster and more stubborn than I expected.”

“I’m sorry but it seems it’s my fault for not staying after you said those awful things to me.” Brienne scowled at him.

_“W-what did you say?” she gasped, blinking up at him disbelievingly._

_Jaime, whose head was resting on the back of the couch, reluctantly straightened up and murmured, “What are you talking about?”_

_“You called me ugly.” Brienne managed to stammer as she forced herself to stand on shaky legs. The room was dark except for the streetlight filtering through the windows. Confused and shocked, she looked around for her dress. It was crumpled next to the table. She tugged it on, hearing Jaime shuffling behind her as he sat up._

_“Brienne—“_

_“I—you don’t have to say anything. Just forget this, okay?” Dress now on, though only half-zipped she turned around to face him. Jaime flicked a lamp on. He looked distressed but not as distressed as she was. “I should have known,” she muttered to herself._

_“I apologize—”_

_“You don’t have to. Goodbye.”_

“Of course not. I’m surprised you only left.” Jaime told her.

“This is making me uncomfortable. I’m trying to be professional here.”

“Wench, if this is you professional I fear for my cock when you’re unleashed.” And for the second time in the afternoon, Jaime flung off the towel.

Brienne gasped. Since it had been dark that night, she didn’t see Jaime’s cock but she never forgot how it felt. Velvet over a column of steel in her hand, a smooth, warm pillar putting a strain to her jaw. Salty but far, far from unpleasant. She knew his cock was beautiful. But here out in the daylight, fully and massively erect, she hadn’t expected it to be. . . _perfect._

Stunned, she could only watch dumbly as Jaime leaped off the table. He took a step forward and it snapped her out of the daze, somehow. She put one foot behind her and another, her blue eyes huge as Jaime continued to go after her, slowly, a lion stalking his prey and savoring the expected kill. His golden hair, longish and grazing past his hears, was tousled and stood on its ends. His eyes burned brilliant like wildfire and the firm set in his jaw promised that he meant business and he was going to win. Try as Brienne might to look at something else, anywhere else, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his body, from his cock. It rose from a thick cluster of golden hairs, pointing straight at her like a blunt weapon. Brienne continued to back away until she slammed against a wall.

_Oh, shit._

“You may be over about that night but not me.” Jaime began, putting a hand on the wall beside her ear. Brienne glanced at it then back at his face. He was unsmiling but there was no menace radiating from him. But what did she know? She thought he was different and she was sadly mistaken.

“I regret the horrible things I said to you. Never mind that we both know where your looks fall on a scale, wench. I still shouldn’t have said those words. I am sorry. I’ve been sorry from the moment I saw you looking at me as if I’d kicked you like a dog. I’ve been sorry, more sorry than you can imagine, for letting you leave instead of making you stay and begging for your forgiveness all night. I’m even more sorry that it took two fucking weeks to track you down. I am not over that night, Brienne. I’ll never be. I knew I was never going to forget you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I’ve been wanting to kick myself since I put that pain in your eyes, wench. I intend to make amends. I wish for those eyes to sparkle again and to look at me as you had that first time, when you believed I was different. Because I am. If you’ll let me show you.”

Brienne shook her head helplessly. “Y-You don’t have to do this, Jaime. I don’t know why you bothered—“

He looked at the ceiling and seemed to be counting to ten before turning his attention back to her. Impatience tinged his voice. “Were you not listening? Because that speech just poured out of me. I didn’t plan it.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” _Why was he doing this? What's in it for him?_

“Why? Because you’re used to cruelty? Don’t you want to know how it is to live without dealing with it again?”

“That’s in fairy tales.”

Jaime sighed and looked at her mouth hungrily. “Probably.”

Then he took her chin and crushed her lips in a rough, branding kiss. Her head knocked back against the wall but the pain was felt for only a moment. Jaime was quick to coax her lips open and start plundering her mouth with his tongue. It wasn’t anything like the kiss they shared that night. They had only been testing the waters. This time, they were out in the open water with only each other to cling to.

“Gods, I missed you. One kiss and I couldn’t—“ the sentence was left unfinished by Jaime as he kissed her again, hungrier this time. Brienne allowed herself to touch him—his beautiful jaw, his shoulder, his hair. It was all the encouragement Jaime needed to press himself fully against her, his erection poking at her stomach.

“Jaime,” she whispered, fear and longing in her voice. He pulled away they stared at each other.

“There’s only me, Brienne.” He leaned forward for a quick kiss before continuing. “There are no men like me. Only me, do you hear?”

Brienne bit her swollen lip. It was sensitive and tingly from their furious kiss.

Jaime sighed and rested his head briefly on her forehead. Brienne closed her eyes, needing to take a breath and understand what just happened.

But Jaime won’t let her—not in the way she was doing it. She felt his fingers moving and tugging at the strings of her top. Her eyes flew open and her jaw hit the floor when she realized what he was doing.

“Hold on—”

“I’m different,” Jaime insisted as he tugged her pants down. Brienne blushed as cool air hit her bare, freckled thighs. “I will make amends, Brienne.”

“By fucking me?” She demanded breathlessly.

He grinned and his eyes darkened. “Not yet.”

Her panties fell after her pants.

Jaime’s smile was wicked as he glanced at the dirty-blond curls between her thighs then at her face. His eyes shone when comprehension caused Brienne’s eyes to widen again. She gulped. _Surely he wasn't--_

Without another word, he got on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm psyched about the comments and kudos! THANK YOU!
> 
> If you want faster updates, you know what to do!
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you liked this latest chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn, as promised.

Brienne’s heart slammed inside her chest before bouncing back in its cavity, where it remained still. Stuttered, frantic breathing filled the room as she felt Jaime raise her leg one at a time to discard her sneakers, her pants and panties. When Brienne dared herself to look down, he was on his knees and looking up at her, his expression both expectant and smug.

“Try not to faint, wench. You won’t be able to enjoy this if you do.”

Some of her brain cells were still intact enough to form a retort. “How presumptuous.”

Jaime’s hands cupped her hips as he grinned. “Is that a challenge?”

Without waiting for her answer, he pressed his face against her cunt.

His fingers dug and clutched the firm flesh of her ass as he pressed kisses around and on her cunt. Brienne felt herself burning alive. Jaime’s kisses were soft and tender, the exact opposite of the way he had taken her mouth. She closed her eyes, knowing she would die if she saw his golden head moving between her legs one more time. For a moment, just feeling his tongue slowly part open the lips of her cunt was bearable. But as his kisses and licks got bolder, rougher, she realized keeping her eyes closed made the feeling more intense.

No one had touched nor kissed her as Jaime was doing. She could feel everything—the glide of his tongue on the inner lips of her cunt, its leisurely slide around her cunt before his lips claimed it in a loud, sucking kiss. She heard the brush of his hair as it got tangled with her pubic curls, the bump of his nose nudging at her moist flesh, his fingers holding her so tightly there would be bruises.

And the sounds _they_ made.

The hungry slurps Jaime was making as if he had found a true feast in her cunt. His groans, her _moans._ She should hate how needy she sounded, how she couldn’t stop chanting his name in one breathless moan after the next but it was next to impossible to stop. There was a rustle of fabric and she realized it came from her hand sliding under her shirt to pinch her nipple. Oh, gods. She was touching herself while a man _, Jaime_ , was fucking her with his tongue.

This was a day of firsts.

As Jaime continued lave her cunt with open-mouthed kisses and merciless thrusts of his tongue inside, he started to pull up one long leg over his shoulder. Brienne’s eyes flew open when his tongue pushed deeper this time. She had been trembling violently from the moment he started his assault and now that she was standing only one leg, she was vulnerable and helpless.

She liked it.

With her leg draped over his shoulder, Jaime had opened her up. His lips and tongue returned to her clit, abusing the hard, plump button while he introduced a long finger in her cunt and pumped gently. “Jaime,” she cried out, both hands falling from under her shirt to pull and push at his hair. Breathing sharply, her hips rolled and thrust frantically toward him.

“That’s it,” he gasped, looking up at her briefly before burying his face in her cunt again with a groan. His grip on her hips tightened because her skin was slick with sweat from her thrusts. Then he suddenly slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Brienne’s eyes blinked and her mouth opened and closed, like a gasping fish as his kisses took a ferocious turn. The finger that had been prodding at her gently was joined by another. Together, they scissored in out of her dripping cunt. Wet, lewd sounds accompanied the symphony of their moans and grunts.

Brienne could feel herself disintegrating into a thousand tiny pieces. The harder she held on to Jaime’s hair, or his shoulders, the faster he was destroying her. She knew she should say something to stop this but right now, the only word she knew was _Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, Jaime._

His name was a throaty scream leaving her lips when her orgasm hit. She growled, pumping against his face, _fucking his face_ , as she fell into the searing whirlpool of pleasure. Hard and fast she fell, the force toying her with body like a rag doll.

As the feeling ebbed away, she slowly returned to herself. And to Jaime. Jaime who was now kissing her gently and murmuring soothing nonsense against her sodden flesh. Through the flashes of golden and silver light dancing before her eyes, she saw the warmth of his emerald gaze, the flash of his white smile. There was no smugness this time, but maybe it was the high of her orgasm impairing her vision. Dazed, she stared at him as he put her leg back down and he rose to his feet.

His lips and tongue were thick and wet with her flavor. Red flared wildly from her cheeks as he shared this secret taste of her, ramming his tongue down her throat and gripping her face in large hands so she had no choice but to know, and to take him. Despite her shock, she kissed him back, breathing hotly against his tongue and wondering how she could return to a life that did not involve kissing this man, knowing Jaime.

Their lips still fused, she realized in the back of her head that was he was picking her up from the floor. She drew back, surprise on her face at his strength and ease in carrying her. The smugness was back, but now also touched with teasing. His eyes gleamed playfully. Brienne swallowed wondering what was going to happen next. If her vocabulary was no longer limited to his name. Before she could test out the theory, Jaime was laying her on the massage table.

“W-what are you doing?” Her voice sounded husky and sleepy.

“I’m not done apologizing.” He answered, getting on top of her and taking her lips again.

“What—“ she said in between kisses. She yanked at his hair and smirked at his small yelp of pain. “That wasn’t an apology?”

“It depends, wench,” he groaned, moving his legs to nudge hers open. The head of his cock teased her slit. She bit her lip, blushing. His smile was affectionate as he tucked a sweaty lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Am I forgiven?”

Brienne reddened some more and turned to hide her face against his shoulder. “Not yet.”

He kissed her on the cheek. “I thought so. Now let’s get this top off. Not fair that you’ve seen all of me while I’ve only seen half of you.”

Brienne raised her arms and he started tugging the sweat-damp top off her. “I was naked that night.”

“It was dark.”

“You saw my freckles. It wasn’t that dark.” Her voice was muffled as the shirt got tangled around her head before Jaime gave it a sharp yank. She blinked up at him.

He was grinning at her before his eyes dropped to her breasts. A pink tongue slid from one corner of his mouth to the other. “Nope. It was too dark. Damn, Brienne. I should always fuck you in sunlight.” He looked way too delighted. “Do you usually wear bras or was today laundry day?”

Brienne squirmed and whispered, “N-No, I don’t—”

Jaime licked her from the cheek he had kissed down the pulse beating fast just past her jaw. _“Jackpot.”_

Brienne gasped as his lips boldly claimed a nipple, sucking and pulling it from the aureole before tonguing it then sucking it again. Her arms clung to his sweat-soaked shoulders, her legs climbed up to his sides where he was also slick. The action opened up her cunt and his cock slid eagerly against it, desperate to be inside.

But Jaime was determined to take his time, despite his obvious discomfort. She remembered straddling his lap that night, throwing her head back and moaning as he sucked her nipples noisily. It was the first time she was convinced that someone found pleasure with her small breasts. Jaime was a tactless asshole but he sure appreciated her body.

His head turned from side to side, as if he couldn’t get enough of her breasts. He teased and sucked, tongued, pinched. When his mouth settled on her once again, Brienne could feel herself again on the brink of a glorious promise. Her cunt was aching. Every now and then she would brush against his cock to get him to cock her but he would only chuckle or whisper, “Not yet.” Her frustration was reaching levels she never thought possible but damn, when Jaime Lannister meant to apologize, he really meant it.

When he drew her legs over his shoulders at last, a broken whimper of relief escaped her lips. The dreamy expression of her face softened her coarse, homely features as she watched Jaime. He groaned in relief too as his cock parted the soaked slit of her cunt. He thrust at her gently for a couple of times before he suddenly paused and his eyes darkened. Brienne held her breath too, suddenly fearing that he was about to do something truly unforgivable.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he growled. “Hard.”

Her smile was practically joyous. “Yes, please, Jaime---”

He didn’t let her finish. His hips swung back, dragging the long length of his cock out of her cunt except for the head before slamming roughly back into her. The force shoved Brienne’s head towards the edge of the massage table and she grunted. Realizing that they were going to fall off with the way Jaime was going to fuck her, her arm flung out, its hand clinging to the edge of the table. Sure enough, when Jaime slammed inside her again, she was pushed to the edge.

The only to enjoy his rough fucking was to hold on to the table so that’s what she did. Jaime fucked her with delicious brutality, his cock plundering the depth of her cunt such that she wouldn’t be able to sit right for day. But Brienne could take it, her hips following the rough motions of his hips. He gave her a bleary grin of approval, slamming into her again and again, proclaiming that a big girl like herself deserved only his big cock. She whined that he wasn’t giving her all of his big cock _yet._

“Fuck me,” she demanded. Her sapphire eyes were black with lust. _“Really fuck me.”_

Jaime roared, “You’re so _fucking perfect!”_

He grabbed her legs and rose on his knees, thrusting furiously in her. Brienne gasped at the angle change. He was fucking her deeper. He felt bigger. Like a thick column of pulsating flesh giving serious strain to fit of her cunt around him. Her nails dug on the surface of the table, fearing that the foldable furniture would probably not survive the ferocity of their fucking. It was a concern that was driven out of her mind shortly as Jaime reached between the open lips of her cunt for her clit.

It was like lighting up dynamite. Brienne shrieked as she felt herself exploding into countless pieces and shards. It was too much. _So fucking good._ The best feeling she’d ever had. She surrendered to the violent orgasm unleashed by his fingers and cock, knowing that nothing would come close to this again.

Jaime shouted as he thrust a final time. Brienne was still panting and once again seeing gold and silver spots but she felt him flooding her cunt with jets of his release. She watched his head fall back, baring the beautiful, elegant line of his throat before he groaned and collapsed toward her. Her legs fell limply to the sides as his body slumped heavily on her. Brienne groaned at the impact and he murmured an apology, kissing one of her breasts as he did.

They lay quietly, catching their breath.

When their normal breathing resumed and the sweat began to dry from their bodies, each started to move, but carefully. Brienne, who hadn’t realized she was idly stroking Jaime’s hair, was surprised when he picked up his head from her chest and kissed her fingertips. His eyes were sleepy but his grin satisfied. She would know. She wore a similar expression.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Well, what do you know, wench. You finished the job right on time.”

“Shut up. Don’t ruin the moment,” she said, tugging at his hair. He let out an “Ah,” before turning back to her.

“Must you go back to the office or something, punch out?” He asked, cupping her breast. A thumb circled her swollen nipple. She whimpered.

“And return the table. Among other things.”

“Huh.” Brienne’s heart raced as Jaime lowered his head to lick the nipple he was playing with. Then he looked at her again.

“How big of a trouble will you be in if I ask you to stay a little longer?”

“What do you have in mind?”

He smirked and kissed her. “Must I spell it out, wench?”

She grinned and he smiled back at her. He sat up, taking her with him. Brienne held on to his shoulders as she straddled his lap. Already, they could feel his cock beginning to stir. She blushed profusely and his smile widened.

“So that I won’t get into so much trouble,” she said breathlessly as he took the tip of her ear between his teeth. “Maybe you should give a really huge tip.”

“I did promise that,” he murmured, licking her neck now.

Brienne flushed and whispered in his ear. “The biggest tip, Jaime.”

“It’s yours,” he groaned gutturally as her hands circled him. He yanked her by the hair and looked into her astonishing blue eyes.  “ _Gods._ It’s yours. Take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! The porn that was promised!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! Did not expect this response, really. Except for Pieces of You with SeleneU and LuxEvergreen, I haven't written in a while. Your response is encouraging and I hope to post more fanfics. I'd really love to but, as you all know, life happens. 
> 
> Cheers to you for reading until the end! Again, thank you so much! 
> 
> Up next: Some more porn but with more feelings this time.
> 
> One last thing: Yeah, I'm on broken record mode but I invite you to check out the fanfic roundrobin I'm doing with two of the most fabulous ladies in the fandom, SeleneU and LuxEvergreen. The story is titled Pieces of You. If you like angst, romance, lost loves, smut dashed with real-world events, then it's definitely a story you'll love! 
> 
> We're so proud of our work and really thankful for the support from all the comments and kudos. SeleneU is quarterbacking this operation. It's her FIRST STORY and Lux and I kind of pushed her to continue with it because it was really good. 
> 
> We update every week so the waiting isn't that long. I don't guarantee that it won't be torturous due to the cliffhangers but every update is worth the wait. I swear it to the old gods and new, vodka and wine. 
> 
> Pieces of You. Updated weekly. For you, who love JB like we do and also enjoy awesome fanfic about our baby unicorn dorks.
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place some time after the events in Chapter 3.

Chapter Four

The kitchen was thick with the aroma of coffee, pancakes and maple syrup. Brienne sniffed appreciatively as she floated out of the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. Her bare feet touched alternating cool surfaces of bare marble floors and thick carpets as soft as clouds.

She opened the door to the bedroom and grinned. Jaime was sprawled on his front, his ass bare and the sun shining right on the high cheeks. She gathered the robe around her knees as she carefully climbed up the bed, making sure she remained light on her feet for Jaime to not feel her. Before she could surprise him, he suddenly turned, grabbing at her legs and pretending to growl at her. She shrieked in surprise and fell hard on his chest, yanking a grunt of him.

“Sorry,” she said, pushing herself up so she was sitting on him, her legs straddling his hips. Blue eyes gleaming, she pretended to scold him. “But that’s what you get for startling me.”

“Wench, you can’t creep up on even the deaf,” Jaime retorted. His hands snuck under the robe to caress her legs and thighs possessively.  He grinned. “I can smell you. You made pancakes?”

“Uh-huh,” she answered as he pulled at the sash of her robe. Though she was shaking her head as he eagerly pushed the robe open, her cheeks were the color of tomatoes. The blush then went all the way down to her chest, neatly matching the shade of her swollen nipples. “The pancakes will get cold,” she whispered as his arms slipped around her back and pushed her toward his lips.

“Your fault,” he whispered back, arching his neck a little as she held herself an inch away from the kiss he was eager to give and once she couldn’t wait to have. “You smell so fucking good.”

Brienne brushed his thick, golden hair away from his high forehead. His emerald eyes glowed like amber in the sun. He was half-smiling at her but the dimples were already there. She traced a long, thick finger down one deep groove, loving the rough, prickly feel of his stubble. He suddenly opened his mouth, pretending to bite her finger but she managed to avoid it. He chuckled and drew her down. Finally. The long-awaited kiss.

Their lips were a little chapped and their breaths dry. Some of her still lingered on Jaime’s tongue. She got warm as she swiped her tongue across this, aroused rather than a little repulsed, as she expected. Jaime was kissing her as if his very life depended on it, clearly not minding that some of his flavor was still in her mouth.

Still holding her, he rolled, putting her under him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, one of her legs climbed up his waist to wrap around it. Jaime dragged his lips down to her throat, raking his teeth on her wildly beating pulse. She turned her head, closing her eyes, lips parting as he licked the sensitive line of her neck up and down before sucking it. Damn. He was going to give her a hickey.

She didn’t stop him.

Her arms spread out over her head, giving herself up to the increasing intensity of his kisses. Her moans were long and throaty as he sucked hard on her nipples. They were still sensitive but she didn’t mind. The rough gasps emitting from her lips encouraged Jaime to suck on them hungrily. He pulled a nipple deep in his mouth, his eyes sparkling as she whined and rubbed herself against his thigh. Releasing it with a wet, loud pop, the nipple stood out very red and glistening. Brienne’s eyes opened at the cool air lashing at it, only for them to fall close again as Jaime went on to repeat the service to her other nipple. On and on this went. It should be torture. In a way it was, but the best kind. Jaime had somewhat figured out she orgasmed faster this way; her cunt was leaking thick, copious streams down her thighs, and wetting the sheets underneath. Her face was hot as her nose detected the scent of her arousal.

Jaime flipped her to her side, pushed one leg toward her chest to open her up. Brienne’s expression was dreamy and rapturous as his cock pounded roughly into her. Dazed, her eyes veered to the ceiling and watched.

It mortified her at first that Jaime had a mirror in the ceiling of the bedroom. He liked to watch, he admitted to her. Even more, he liked to be watched. It took some getting used to on Brienne but soon, she realized its appeal. But she would always prefer to watch Jaime with her own eyes rather than through a mirror. Jaime confessed the same. They were still deciding whether to have it removed or have a panel installed so it could be hidden when they weren’t in the mood. It could be distracting.

Right now, Brienne was entranced at Jaime kneeling between her legs, hips moving with sharp elegance as he fucked her. She could see his cock gleaming with her juices, getting shinier every time it slid out of her. Her arm rose, seeking Jaime. He knew what she needed. He let her pull his hand, settle it on her breast. He pinched and pulled at her nipple, his cock fucked her harder. The quickened pace had her head bumping the headboard repeatedly—fortunately padded. With his fingers plucking and pinching her nipple, his cock grinding hard into her cunt, her orgasm hit her hard. Brienne screamed, spine stiffening, sweat pouring from her neck down to her breasts. Jaime lasted for a few more thrusts before coming with a sexy, rough groan.

They didn’t end up using the plates Brienne had put on the table. They ate the pancakes straight from the platter, as well as sharing a giant mug of coffee, and only using one pair of utensils. It happened with Jaime a lot, them sharing despite the abundance around them. It took her a while to realize that he liked to be close to her, loved to touch. Delighted in sharing things with her. So while she still found it a little ridiculous when he would feed her, she let him. It was sweet, actually. None of the few boyfriends she’d had came close to how Jaime was, and he was way ahead of them by a huge margin to begin with. Every day, the distance lengthened.

Brienne watched as Jaime refilled the mug then handed it to her. Murmuring her thanks, she took a sip, then another. Jaime looked at her the entire time, his eyes soft and his smile gentle, affectionate. She flushed and quickly lowered the mug. In the time they have been together, she had figured out some of his tells. When his lips twitched into a smile as he was doing now, he intended to have her again. She was thankful her shift at the spa won’t be until later.

Sure enough, Jaime’s hand fell on her knee then climbed on her thigh, stopping just before the heated juncture between them. He smirked her breathing hitched and she looked away, embarrassed. He licked her neck.

“Still? After all the times I’ve been inside you?” He teased.

“I’m just grateful that your staff aren’t in-house. Else you’ll have to make them sign NDAs or wipe out your bank accounts to shut them up,” she said, thinking back to the many times they’ve fucked in his place all over. No furniture, floor, not even a door or a window, remained untouched.

“You always forget that my fortune is good for at least a couple of lifetimes,” he said, grinning before resting his chin on her shoulder. Brienne kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t care about your money. You’re the only one I want, Jaime Lannister.”

His expression was bland. His voice sounding too casual, he said, “I guess that’s your answer to my proposal?”

 _Not this again._ “Which one?” She asked, keeping her voice light. “There have been so many I’ve lost count.”

“Fuck, but you never stop driving me crazy.” He sounded exasperated but thankfully, not annoyed with her. “So many proposal, indeed. None with answers.”

“I already told you that I appreciate the offer in hiring me as the manager for the spa your hotel putting up,” Brienne told him. “I really do. But. . .it’s not right.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. He removed his hand from her thigh and Brienne immediately felt the loss. “Wench, I don’t want to hire you because you’re the goddess of my cock. I want to hire you because you’re the best employee in your spa. My people did the research. You get the highest tips, you’re the most in-demand. And Ellaria, that idiot boss of yours, has not even promoted you. You’re unappreciated.”

“So I’’ll find work elsewhere. Or maybe put up my own shop.” Brienne frowned. The bank refused to grant her even a small loan.

“And I also proposed to invest. You said no.”

“I don’t feel right with money between us.” Brienne told him. “Please, understand.”

“I do. I love you all the more for it. But didn’t I offer a contract? That you’ll pay me with interest?”

Brienne scowled. “You mean asking me to marry you?”

Jaime grinned. “That’s the one.”

“We’ve only been together for six months!” Brienne exclaimed. To her relief, Jaime just laughed. At least he didn’t get sulky. “And if you ever ask me for real, I would prefer it’s done outside of the bedroom.”

Still laughing, Jaime returned his chin on her shoulder and his hand on her thigh. “At least I didn’t ask you while fucking you.”

“Just as you were about to fuck me. It’s the same thing.” She kissed him on the nose. “Jaime, you know I love you, right? But. . .it’s too soon. We haven’t known each other for long.”

“Alright. I yield on this one.” He said after a moment, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “But would you at least _think_ about agreeing to the other proposals? Because I believe in your talent, Brienne. It’s a shame that you won’t let me help you. I admire you for wanting to make it on your own but there’s nothing wrong with getting help either.”

Brienne was touched. Jaime never made it a secret of his admiration and respect for her-a remarkable progress given how things began for them. She felt like an ingrate for refusing him but she had too much pride. But she was more than willing to work on that. Finally, there was a person in her life who believed in her, one who understood her love for the profession. “I promise to think about it.”

Jaime suddenly got up. “Back to bed, you.”

“What? Jaime, don’t you have work? I can stay behind. I still have a couple of hours. You have that morning meeting—hey!” Brienne protested as he easily picked her up from the chair and hauled her, fireman’s style over his shoulder. Color her impressed but Jaime wouldn’t be Jaime if he didn’t.

“You seem to have eaten way too many pancakes, wench.” Jaime patted her on the butt. “We should burn them off.”

“Did you just call me fat, asshole?” Brienne growled.

“Brienne, even if you get fat, you’ll still be my wench.” Jaime answered as he began walking to the bedroom.

An hour later, sweating profusely and gasping, Brienne put her lips next to Jaime’s ear.

“Yes, Jaime.”

He was panting too. “Yes what, wench?”

She grinned and cuddled up close. Playing with the hairs on his chest, she murmured, “To one of your proposals.”

“Wha—you mean? Which of my proposals?”He demanded, realizing what she’d just done. He was torn between being jubilant and pissed off. Brienne had to smother a laugh.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She replied coyly. But she was blushing as she spoke. Her heart was beating fast and she gave him a quick look to see his reaction.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Brienne burst out laughing. Jaime cursed under his breath. Realizing she might have pushed him too far, she started to apologize and thought to tell him what exactly she had just said yes to. But a smile suddenly lit up Jaime’s face, wicked, indulgent, delighted, happy. His emerald eyes sparkled.

"I seem to owe you a debt, wench."

Then he pounced on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end! Thank you for reading and your continued support!


	5. Five

Brienne watched as the last of the Tiffany chairs were put in place, to the satisfaction of the planner. Workers had been arranging and preparing from the moment dawn broke across the sky, to ensure everything would be done by the afternoon. She saw that a carpet was already in place, on which she would be walking on later, flanked by the silver and blue Tiffany chairs. Stands of winter roses were being arranged. On the other side of the manicured lawn, a catering and events companies were unloading more tables and chairs.

She sipped her coffee, fascinated by the activity. As she watched, an arm stuck around her from behind. She nearly choked on her coffee as Jaime nuzzled her neck. His hand slipped in the opening of her robe to play with her breast, the other loosening the sash. The surge of desire had her head dropping on his shoulder, her fingers loosening from the cup. Jaime chuckled and took it from her limp fingers, quickly setting it on the desk before palming her cunt. She blushed as his fingers parted her flesh, drawing a wet sound, followed by the silent gush of his semen dribbling down her thigh, her leg. Then a finger was fucking her, and deliciously without mercy.

“J-Jaime,” she stuttered, knowing no other word for the moment except his name. She squirmed in his arms, trying to close her legs because it was too intense, too soon. This was the first time she could remember being on her feet since he dragged her to his bedroom two days ago, after announcing that the tradition of keeping a bride and groom apart until the big day was horseshit. She was used to Jaime being crass—she like it way too much, truth be told—but she hadn’t expected him to be in front of the _entire_ Lannister clan, _his father_ , oh gods. At least he hadn’t hefted her over his shoulder as he enjoyed but him keeping her in his room for two days straight, growling at servants who disturbed them with food, pretty much told the entire household exactly what they were doing.

Worse, she was not making any token resistance. She really should. Except that she agreed that the tradition was bullshit. Her arms fell straight and loose to her sides as he pulled the robe off her.

“You’re tensed, sweetheart,” Jaime teased her, his cock poking at the cleft between her ass cheeks. He was naked. “Come on, let your fiancé give you some good and relaxing cock rubbing.”

She burst out laughing until he turned her around. She jumped upon feeling the cool glass of the window. Her eyes widened upon seeing how big his cock was. Jaime was grinning wickedly and damn it, he really could benefit missing a couple of teeth or two. For her own sanity. He advanced toward her and she shook her head. “We are not—”

“You’re okay with me fucking you in the gazebo but not against the window?” He asked her innocently, drawing one of her legs high to wrap around his lean hip.

Red flared bright from Brienne’s cheeks. Last night, they were forced to join everyone for dinner. Well, not really forced because they wanted to be there to welcome her father, Selwyn. It amused Jaime to no end how much Brienne whined about being sore and stiff from too much sex and now she had to remain proper and even more stiff at a formal dinner, and worse, in formal clothes. At least her father was there. She managed to be the good girl she was until Selwyn retired for the night. Jaime’s emerald eyes sparkled when she whispered in his ear how much she wanted him, like, _right now._ Thus, the gazebo.

“It was dark,”she pointed out weakly as he kissed and nibbled at her neck while playing with her breasts. He plucked at a swollen nipple, drawing a shaky moan from her.

“I don’t like fucking you in the dark,” he growled, suddenly snapping his head away to glare at her. He cupped her face and whispered. “I like seeing your face. Your eyes. When they get dark as I fuck you.” He smiled at the flush that pinked her cheeks. “Makes me really hard, wench.”

“But people will see,”she moaned, her eyes closing when he continued kissing and licking her neck. “Oh!” She suddenly gasped when she felt his hand slide between them and fingers plunged in her cunt this time.

“Let them,” he murmured, twisting his fingers in her to make her squirm and grunt. Her nails scored his back and he sighed in satisfaction. Her heel dug against the cheek of his ass.“Let them see who I’m fucking. I want people to know how I love you.”

She held tight on his shoulders, clung to him tighter with her leg as his cock began to slide inside her. Her teeth sank on the firm flesh of his shoulder. _Fuck but it was always, always so unbelievably good._ Careful pumps first, though from the sweat gathering at his neck and sliding to his chest, the effort was costing him. She licked and sucked, encouraged by his groans. She was slick—she could smell herself, doubtless he did too—but though every cell in his body screamed at him to just fuck her mercilessly, he wouldn’t. Brienne enjoyed rough fucking but with Jaime, she realized that she loved it gentle too. This was what he was trying to do. Really trying. She kissed him on the cheek in appreciation before whispering, “Take me.”

Jaime’s smile was both beautiful and glorious at her words. He hefted her other leg up his waist, both of them grunting because she was heavy and limp with desire. “Wait—” she whispered, embarrassed but he cut her off with a kiss, then another. Somehow, her hands found the window frame, flattening and pressing her weight on the smooth wooden surface and her spine hard on the glass. Her slick back made squeaking sounds against it as Jaime fucked her. His beard scraped one side of her face, her neck. His entire body was a tensed, coiled spring that got tighter with each thrust into her. She couldn’t move at all in her position, could only take and moan.

“Tell me again,” he panted against her mouth, hot breath puffing at her face. “Say it.”

“I love you,” she gasped.

“Yes. Tell me yes again.”

“Yes, Jaime.”

“Again. Today. What you’ll do.”

“I’ll marry you!” She cried out, her body on the verge of another wonderful release. Her nails tried to dig into the wood as she panted and growled. He was so hard and big and just perfect. She felt perfect like this, being fucked by Jaime. “I’ll marry you! Yes, Jaime, yes!”

Then his mouth was on her and she kissed him, desperate, eager, oh so wanton and delirious with lust. He flattened her against the glass, loosening her hold on the window frame. Her cunt squeezed and sucked his cock, intent on draining him. Jaime tore his mouth away, looked in her eyes. Their gazes nearly matched, almost-black, brilliant orbs.

Her legs slid down and she had to remember to bear her weight hard on her feet lest she fall. Jaime staggered back, unsteady too because he nearly fell on the table. Brienne, clinging to the wall next to the window, laughed, despite the exhaustion claiming her. Jaime chuckled too, regaining his balance but having to lean on a chair carved with a lion’s head on top for support.

“At the rate we’re going we’ll have to crawl down the aisle,” Brienne exclaimed, still shaking with laughter. She was red and her eyes were twinkling.

“Just as long as we’re together, wench.”Jaime glanced at the clock and wearily held out a hand to her. “Come on. We still have a few hours before getting we have to get ready.”

“I need a nap.”

Jaime grinned suggestively. Brienne rolled her eyes as she took his hand and he led her back to bed.

“A real nap,” she insisted as he fell beside her. “Meaning I don’t want you playing with my nipples or pawing at me.”

“I want a real nap too.” Jaime said, flopping on his back. Brienne drew the blanket over them. “It will be nice if you wake me up with a blow job, though. That’s my favorite way of waking up now. And it’s relaxing.”

She couldn’t resist teasing him. She slid her toe up his leg, grinning as he groaned. “Huh. Getting the wedding jitters, aren’t we? Maybe I should have just said yes only to the loan.”

He snorted and pinched her nipple under the blanket. He smirked as she cooed. “Like I wouldn’t have found a way to get you to say yes to this day at some point.”

Brienne sighed happily as he lifted his arm, inviting her to rest against his chest. At her height it was a little awkward but they managed. She wrapped an arm around his waist, threw her leg over his thighs.

“I can’t believe this day has come.” Her voice was filled with wonder.

“I can’t believe it’s finally come.” He declared. “You’re so cruel for making me wait for two years.” And with that, he reached down to playfully pinch her other nipple. He swallowed her soft, weak moan. “I should keep you in bed for as long as the time you made me wait, wench.”

She rolled her eyes and this time pinched his nipple. “Oh? Like your father wouldn’t have a heart attack if we got married within six months of knowing each other?”

She leaned down to lick his nipple, nuzzled his chest. Then she turned her head to kiss the other one. Watching her close her eyes in pleasure as she tasted him, he whispered, “I would have married you that first night, Brienne.”

She dropped a kiss in the middle of his chest. “Really.”

It was no longer a sore point for them. Brienne grinned and continued scattering kisses around his chest. Climbing over his stomach and straddling him made the activity easier. Jaime pushed her hair back from her face and kept his hand there, watching as brushed airy kisses on his skin.

“Was it my legs?”She teased, opening her mouth wide to lick his nipple. She raised herself until her lips hovered over his. “Or were you impressed with my oral skills?”

Jaime played with her hair and looked at her. “I do have to admit that was a really, really nice bonus. You’re a fucking pro,” he added, jokingly. “But nope, it wasn’t those things, wench.”

“Uh-huh. Really.” She murmured as they kissed.

“I couldn’t forget the blueness of your eyes.” He said simply. “They followed me everywhere after that night. I hated myself for what I did but even more that I let you leave so easily.”

He looked grave and she quickly reassured him. “And you found me. Now we’re here.”

He smiled softly and nodded. “Now we’re here.”

Her raced and he looked at her curiously. “I love you.”

She had to stop herself from chuckling at his obvious giddiness. “I love you, wench.”

 

The pleasure on Jaime’s face was unmistakable. His eyes glowed like wildfyre taking in the sight of his bride heading toward him on the arm of her father.

Brienne wore no veil but a wreath of winter roses, their deep color a close match to her sapphire eyes but the latter was still the lovelier shade. Her dress was a soft silhouette column with delicate straps. It was silk, the only extravagant thing about it. There was no special stitching, special beading, nothing else but just the pure simplicity of a dress. It should look plain but with her freckles, the softness of her eyes and her smile, it looked special.

Selwyn, holding Brienne’s hand, brought it over for Jaime to clasp. The two men nodded at each other, with Selwyn saying, “She’s yours. Love her.”

Jaime grinned at Brienne and told him, “Brienne is no one’s but her own person. That’s why I love her.”

Brienne bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She took a deep breath as Selwyn kissed her on the cheek. Then she watched as Jaime pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

Then he tugged her close and kissed her.

Laughter issued from the crowd. As they broke apart, Brienne, who was so red, stammered, “Y-You’re not supposed to kiss me yet.”

“Listen to your bride, Jaime.”The septon said, raising an eyebrow at him but smiling at Brienne. “If you do as she wants, I guarantee it will be a happy life for both of you.”

“It already is,” Jaime replied, putting an arm around her waist. Brienne squeezed his hand. “Now, if you could hurry things along. She kept me waiting a long time for this day.”

“Not this again,” Brienne groaned.

The septon smiled at them. “I’ll do my best.”

“You really have to work on your patience,”she told Jaime under her breath as the septon began to speak.

“And you can benefit from speeding up every once in a while. By the way, wench,” his voice dropped to a whisper. “You won’t be leaving the bed during the honeymoon.”

“I was just about to tell you the same thing. I do have the skills to make it impossible for you to even _think_ of leaving the bed. I know just how to touch. . .and where. . .”

Jaime’s reply was so dirty, and to Brienne’s relief, solely for ears. But she was blushing deeply for the rest of the ceremony, unable to stop thinking of what he said.

True to their vows, neither ventured far from the bed during the honeymoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You made it!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They really mean a lot to me. So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this little smutty story. I'm not sure if I'll be posting a new story soon BUT I'm in collaborative project with SeleneU and LuxEvergreen on Pieces of You. I know, I know. I've been telling every person about it and I'm like a fucking broken record but I love our story there. Please do check it out.
> 
> Anyway! This is me celebrating the end of my exams. But ugh, papers to go. Papers and papers.
> 
> Cheers to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Indulge me on this, dear readers! Despite being so busy lately, this story refuses to leave me. So today I wrote the first chapter. I hope it abates my muse for a while. Also, I thought to celebrate getting a new laptop. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> By the way, I'm collaborating with SeleneU and LuxEvergreen on this fanfic starring our favorite unicorns, Pieces of You. Please check it out. 
> 
> You guys are the best.


End file.
